


Five reasons behind Sam Tyler's grudging respect for Ray Carling and Chris Skelton.

by millygal



Series: Five Things - LoM [9]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Even if he doesn't want to, he's got to....





	Five reasons behind Sam Tyler's grudging respect for Ray Carling and Chris Skelton.

I.

Gene Hunt's stomping round lost and found like a petulant child, pulling things off the wall and kicking random bits of lost property. Generally just being his usual subtly polite self.

Ray and Chris are leant up against the wall beneath the tiny window, smoking and avoiding the Guv's eye. Sam's sat the 'wrong' side of the table, listening to Gene rant about his methodical approach and rolling his eyes.

Gene's been going for half an hour at least and doesn't look like he wants to calm down any time soon, much to Sam's annoyance.

Leaning forward, readjusting the bits on the table, Sam looks up at Gene and shakes his head, "Isn't it about time you cooled down, Guv?"

Gene whirls, pins Sam with one of his more hateful looks and sweeps the tape recorder from beneath his fingers. It skitters to a stop in front of Ray who's about to kick it away when Chris leans down, shuts the tape deck and places it back in front of Sam.

Ray snorts and Gene grunts but Chris squares his shoulders and refuses to break eye contact with his raging Guv'nor.

"Well, ain't we a little kiss arse?"

Instead of looking at his feet and stammering an apology like usual, Chris stands his ground, shakes his head and rolls his eyes before going back to stand beside Ray.

Sam watches the exchange with one eyebrow raised. _It's about bloody time._

II.

Gene pushes himself as close to Ray as possible, getting right in his face before sneering and baring his teeth, "Move!"

Sam still can't move but he's awake enough to hear everything that's going on. His ribs keep cracking and shifting every time he breaths in and he thinks the Guv might've broken his leg too because it's gone numb in a way that hurts if he thinks about it too much.

Sam fights against the blackness crowding in and prays that Gene'll listen to Ray.

Ray shakes his head, pushes back as hard as possible and bunches Gene's shirt in his fists, "No! He's 'ad enough, Guv"

Gene grunts, closes his eyes and brings his forehead down on Ray's nose.

Ray stumbles back but doesn't relinquish his hold on Gene, "Doesn't matter if ya kick the 'ell outta me, I'm not...Look, I'm the first person to pick 'im up when 'e's done somethin' stupid but 'e's 'ad enough"

Growling, bringing his arms round to break Ray's hold, Gene steps back, spits on the floor at Sam's feet and stalks away, muttering and cursing under his breath.

Turning, Ray leans down, wipes the blood out of his eyes with the back of his sleeve and hooks both arms under Sam's shoulders. Pulling him to his feet, he allows Sam to loop an arm over his shoulder and supports him to the door, "Don't worry boss, we'll get ya fixed right up"

They're about to shuffle into the hallway when Sam squeezes Ray's arm and stops, "Th...thank you"

"No problem, jus' remember this next time I piss ya off, yea?"

Chuckling, coughing and gritting his teeth against the shock waves shifting up his spine, Sam nods and leans into Ray's body.

III.

"Oi, Cartwright?"

"Yes, Raymond?"

"You ever think 'bout takin' on a real man, not some poncy sod like Tyler 'ere"

"And a real man would be someone who smokes too much, drinks too much and treats women like bean bags?"

"That'd be the one"

"In that case, god no"

"Nah, probably wouldn't know what to do with one if ya fell over 'im"

"Ray?"

"Chris?"

"Shut up!"

IV.

"Time of death. Tea, one sugar. Bourbons"

"....."

"Multitasking"

"Hand it over"

"'ere ya go"

"The report, Chris"

Despite the fact that Chris can be a total div, Sam thinks the lad's got potential.

V.

Sam's so confused, up from down, black from white. It's all so bloody confusing. Not Tyler but Williams. Not imaginary, real! These people, they're his friends, they're his colleagues but most of all, they're **real**.

Even though he doesn't understand half of what's going on, doesn't want to because it's all so fucking useless, Sam still finds himself feeling a spark of pride at Chris's outburst.

"I looked up to you, Sam. I always tried to take on board the things you said..."

"Chris!"

"...an' all this time you've been laughing' at us be'ind our backs with ya fancy Hyde mates"

"No, nono..n..no this, I don't know which way is up anymore, you know, I can't explain this...."

And he wants to, he really wants to.

 

.


End file.
